Angemon's love
by Djap
Summary: Takeru x Angemon IF THIS SQUICKS YOU, KEEP AWAY AND DON'T READ IT!


**ANGEMON'S LOVE**

**A DIGIMON FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Takeru x Angemon

**RATING**: NC17

**GENRE**: Romance, Established Relationship, Drama, Coming Out

**LANGUAGE**: English

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own them and I don't make money with them. Pity.

**WARNING** **(READ THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!):** This is about a sexual relationship between Takeru and his digimon partner in the form of Angemon. **IF THIS SQUICKS YOU DON'T READ IT AND GO AWAY**. I'm tired of getting flamed because of this so just follow my advice. I really don't need to know what you think of me just because I wrote this and frankly I couldn't care less. If you happen to like this pairing though, go on and read. And please don't forget to review because I'm always happy to get some constructive critic on my writing. If there's even anyone out there who'd like to help me as a beta reader for this story, I'd be delighted because I'm no nature speaker.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I do like Yamato very much, but I needed him to be a stupid idiot for this story so I want to apologize to all Yamato fans beforehand. There are so many stories in which he is the good guy that I didn't think it would be too bad if he is for once the idiot. I hope for your forgiveness.

…

**Angemon's Love**

**a Djap story**

…

"Why can't they just let us stay in peace?"

Takeru was very angry as he paced the cave they called home. He knew he should have thrown his Digivice away, so that nobody would be able to find his current location. With so many human beings visiting the digital world, they were practically bound to be found one day or another. Takeru hadn't been able to do it though and instead had decided against throwing it away.

Whenever the digital world needed his and his angel's help, he'd be there to do the job. He earned the world practically everything and he'd gladly give his life to keep it safe. He also knew his partner was thinking exactly the same way, so he couldn't get rid of such an important connection to the world they'd been living in for quite some time now.

"Should I take us away from here?"

Angemon's soft voice instantly calmed the slightly shorter man, as the Digimon placed himself directly behind him, leaning in ever so slightly to close his arms around Takeru's belly and hug him tight. In this position pacing had become impossible, so Takeru took a deep, calming breath, and tried to relax by bathing in the welcoming warmth of his lover. After a while he sighed coming to a decision:

"If they've come this far, they probably will follow us wherever we go. No, we'll have to face them one day or another."

"And you prefer this to happen sooner than later?" Angemon asked, tightening his grip on his partner.

"I do, but I'll understand if you are too uncomfortable with the situation, so we can leave if you don't feel up to this yet. I know how stubborn my brother can be and I know that you hate fighting with him."

"I think we probably should face them exactly because of your brother's stubbornness. It'll probably make him only angrier if he's forced to chase us through the digital world." Angemon pointed out, leaning down to place a soft and reassuring kiss on Takeru's neck. A pleasant shudder went through the human's body and Takeru slightly bent his head to give his lover better access to the sensitive area.

"Good point." Takeru admitted, softly moaning his appreciation for Angemon's careful ministrations.

"I do love you, you know? I'd never choose my brother over you."

Angemon stopped kissing and licking Takeru's neck and went back to just hold his lover in a tight embrace sighing deeply. When his lover didn't say anything else though, Takeru felt the need to add: "Is it still bothering you, isn't it?"

Angemon didn't look very happy at the question but to his lover's surprise the Digimon actually answered right away: "You never should have needed to choose between us in the first place."

"It still wasn't your fault, Angemon. You didn't force me to choose. My stupid brother did. I'm really old enough to make my own decisions at the age of 28 and Yamato needs to accept that once and for all. If he isn't with me on this, he won't be with me on anything. That's final."

Takeru freed himself from the hug and started pacing the cave anticipating his lover's next question. They'd been through this argument countless times before and he was getting tired of it. Angemon was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life and he wasn't going to let him go just because others thought their love was wrong.

Takeru loved Angemon and his digital partner just loved him right back – even if Angemon got often unsure about what was best for his lover or himself.

"But… are we really doing the right thing? I mean…"

Takeru turned to face his lover and because Angemon didn't wear his helmet, the blonde man could look him directly in the eyes, while he interrupted his angel, before the Digimon could finish the thought:

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, Takeru. You are my everything."

There was no hesitation in Angemon's answer and there never was. This alone was any reassurance Takeru ever needed if he felt unsure of their relationship.

"Then we'll face them this time, and we'll teach them why our love can't be wrong. I need you and I won't leave you. We _are_ doing the right thing. Love never can be the wrong thing to decide for."

Like usually Angemon didn't look convinced but Takeru hoped he'd be able to change that in the following hours. He was really getting tired of hiding and neither did Angemon like their isolation. He'd always been a very social person and missed being around their friends and so was Takeru.

The human made his way back to his partner and kissed his lips softly: "Let's get to work, so our guests will feel welcome, okay?" Despite his obvious insecurities Angemon nodded and both men got down to work.

…

As the little group of Digidestinated reached the cave, they were greeted by a warm fire. It was already late in the digital world, so Takeru had already started to cook their evening meal.

This part of the digital world was tropic, and both Takeru and Angemon had decided for this place. It remembered them of their very first meeting and it was very easy to live here.

As the weather didn't change, they could always sleep right under the stars, using the cave only to store their food and water and as a shelter from the daily heavy rain at noon. The vegetation provided every food they could ever need and a broad variety at that too. There were a lot of fruit trees and earlier in the year Takeru had sown wheat to bake bread. Nearby their home cave was a well featuring fresh and clear groundwater, which smelled of earth and was best to cool you down in the often humid weather. The cave itself stood on a hill, so they also got a good view over the valley and over the large and old trees around them.

The small group of Digidestinated, which had found their way up the hill to the cave, consisted of Yamato and Gabumon, Koushiro and Tentomon, Hikari and Gatomon and Gennai, who must have been their leader. None of their visitors had seen Angemon or Takeru yet, but the human didn't want them to intrude their home easily, so after a deep breath he stepped outside to greet them.

"Hi everyone, welcome to our new home. Take a seat, dinner's ready in a few."

He gestured in the direction of the campfire, which Angemon had started earlier and which now contained a big bowl of nutritious soup. They'd spread their old sleeping bags around it, to give it a cosy and inviting look, although they weren't so keen on these things anymore themselves. They were used to the rougher life out there and both liked it that way. Their sleeping bags hadn't been used in what felt like years to them, although they'd come here about only one year ago.

Before anyone could answer his greeting Takeru nervously busied himself with stirring the soup and checking the fire. He felt the presence of Angemon behind him, who'd finally left the cage too and now greeted their guests as warmly as he could.

Gennai was the only one who answered the greeting just to state, that he was leaving now, that their was no need of a guide anymore because of Angemon's on Takeru's lack of flight. Gennai walked over to them and pulled every one of them in a hug, including Takeru and Angemon, who felt startled at the warm gesture. They weren't used to other persons around aside from the occasional Digimon paying a visit to them.

Everyone else looked pretty startled too, but more at the way they had been greeted than anything else. They clearly had expected them to act different as their disappearance from the human world had happened very quick and without any warning. He'd told nobody why exactly he'd left, and he wasn't planning on changing that soon.

Yamato was of course the first to get his speech back and his face was an angry grimace as he finally spat: "We were worried to death about you! You'll come home with us right now!"

Yamato made a few steps over to Takeru and looming over him he grabbed for his shoulders to pull him away. Before Angemon, who instantly hurried over to fight Yamato if necessary, could reach them, Koushiro interfered quickly.

"Please Yamato, you promised to let him explain. Let's do this as the grown-ups we are, and not like we used to do as teenagers."

"So you take his side in this? It figured, I should have known!" For a moment it looked as if Yamato would hit the computer, but Koushiro stood his ground in the battle of staring.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean anyway? How should I make a decision, or choose a side if I don't even know all details. You are the last one who saw him before he left, but you won't tell us what happened. So we came here to hear the story from Takeru."

Yamato snorted dismissing the first part of the question as irrelevant. Instead he yelled: "Everything you need to know you know already. What they're doing is just wrong and sick. And it's his fault alone!" he pointed at Angemon, who'd finally placed himself behind Takeru, who'd taken a few steps back to free himself from his brother's ambush.

Angemon was ready to fight Yamato and Gabumon if needed, but Takeru would prefer a less violent solution of this. His angel's face looked like he had to face Devimon all over again and the look made Takeru's heart bleed. There were only two persons on this planet who loved him so much, so why did they have to fight about this over and over again? Why couldn't Yamato see reason?

Angemon hadn't responded yet to the accusation, so Takeru spoke up in his defence: "It's not his fault. If anything it's love's fault and until the last time we saw each other, I didn't know that was even possible."

"This isn't love! You're just confused, that's all!"

"I'm not confused, I'm happy. And if you would just take one minute to look at me instead of yelling, you'd be able to see that too!"

It was Kari, who interrupted them this time. She had been standing frozen in place since Takerus arrival, but suddenly, she stormed off silently crying, followed directly by Gatomon.

That was of course a great situation for Yamato to latch onto:

"Way to go, Takeru! Why don't you hurt the feelings of your wife a little more?" The hateful words of his brother hurt Takeru, but although he felt the reassuring touch of Angemon's hand on his shoulder, he felt somehow hollow inside. He'd never meant to hurt Kari after all. Still, he hadn't been doing anything wrong.

"My ex-wife, Yamato. We decided to divorce long before I started my relationship with Angemon and even you know that. It just didn't work out between us. And we both took that decision together as we wanted to give each other a chance at happiness." Takeru finally stated flatly, staring after Kari's leaving form. He needed to talk to her and quickly, so he looked over at Angemon, a question in his eyes. Angemon didn't look very happy but nodded.

"Go after her, Takeru. You need to talk."

"Are you sure? I won't leave you alone with my brother, but…"

"Yeah, it probably isn't a good idea for me to accompany you right now. I get that. Stop worrying, Takeru, you need to talk to her alone."

Takeru went over to his blonde angel and hugged him tight, ignoring the surprised gasps from their visitors and the angry curses from Yamato.

"If it helps, Tentomon and I will make sure that Yamato behaves until you're back." Koushiro piped up, looking angry at Yamato.

"Yes, it would be our pleasure." Tentomon agreed, eying Gabumon who looked somehow lost and very sad about the whole situation.

"Thank you." Takeru smiled genuinely at them and softly stroked Angemon's cheek. Why don't you finish preparing dinner until I'm back. I'm sure Kari will be hungry later, when we return from our talk.

"Alright. Any wishes?"

"Some fruit for dessert?" Takeru asked and Angemon nodded.

"Call for me if anything bad happens!" Takeru pointed to his Digivice.

Angemon nodded again and with a final sigh the blonde finally turned to leave. He had the sudden urge to kiss his angel, but he knew it was a bad idea right now, while nothing was cleared yet between them and the rest of their visitors. He finally hurried away in search for his ex-wife.

…

"Kari? Kari? Where are you? Please, we really need to talk!"

"Over here." Kari's voice finally answered him and as he looked up, he found her sitting on a tree near the edge of a cliff, staring down into it. She looked lost and sad, but she had stopped crying, for which Takeru was very grateful. He climbed the tree and silently sat beside her not sure where to begin, so he waited until she spoke up:

"So Yamato was right? You're really… with… with Angemon now?" She faltered a bit over the words but Takeru could sympathise with her on that.

"Yes." He stated calmly, curious how she'd react and hoping, she wouldn't start crying again.

"I thought all this time since we divorced, that you'd come back to me one day, you know? That we would find a way to make it work despite all the problems…"

"Yes. I know. And I'm sorry, that I won't come back. But we weren't good for each other, Kari. I couldn't do this to us any longer."

"I've always known that, Takeru. It never stopped me from loving you."

"I'm sorry." Takeru felt bad, because she had started crying again, but he knew deep down in his heart, that everything would be alright between them someday. They'd always been close friends and he didn't want to loose that just because they couldn't be lovers.

Kari cried for a while, while Takeru slowly stroked her back waiting for her to calm down again. She did surprisingly quick before she answered:

"Don't be. I can't say, that I understand, why you decided to sleep with your Digimon, and a male one at that, but I want you to be happy… and…?" The question was there, even though Kari couldn't bring herself to actually ask it.

"I am happy, Kari. I didn't lie and nobody forced me to anything. Especially not Angemon."

"I think, I'll be able to handle that one day. But right now, I just need time to get my life in the right order again, okay?"

"Okay. Kari?"

"Yes?"

"I missed you so much. I didn't leave much behind when we left for the digital world, but you I missed most. I'd really like us to become friends again."

"I missed you to." Kari admitted finding him a small smile "and neither want I to loose our friendship."

"I understand that you probably want to leave as soon as possible , but I lost you for so long, please stay at least this evening with us. I may be forced to flee from my brother, but I don't want to get separated from you again. You're my best friend and I want you to be happy too. I'm absolutely sure, that there is somebody out there for you – who will love you the way you deserve. And if he doesn't, I'll come and personally make him!"

That actually made her chuckle, and Takeru took her in a warm embrace. When they separated, Kari said:

"I'll come back to your camp in a few minutes, okay? Would you sent Gatomon to me if you see her?"

Takeru nodded and climbed down the tree.

"Of course. See you later."

…

Takeru looked around for a while before he finally found Gatomon leaning on a tree and playing with her ring. She seemed deep in thoughts and Takeru hated to startle her, but he did anyway.

"Gatomon?"

"What do you want?"

"Kari asked me to tell you, that she'd like to talk to you before going back to camp."

"Well, you did. Go away."

Takeru sighed but didn't leave.

"Look, I know that you're angry at me for hurting Kari, but…" he suddenly stopped mid sentence and stared astonished at the pain on her face. "This isn't about Kari, is it?"

Gatomon looked away snarling:

"It's none of your business. Go away! I don't want to talk to you."

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Takeru finally mused wondering why he hadn't seen it before. Okay, Gatomon wasn't easy to read and she always bickered with Patamon, but that's what you often do, when in love and not knowing how to admit it, right? It had probably been in front of their faces all those times, and nobody had seen it. Just like him and his angel.

He felt pity for his friend and her lost chance with Patamon. They'd all practically been living with each other as Takeru and Kari had been married but as far as he knew, Patamon or any other of his digitations had never been with a lover before. It must have been hell for Gatomon to live with Patamon but not being together with him. So he decided to tell her something, he wouldn't have done otherwise. He usually didn't meddle with the relationships of their friends, but he decided to do it this time:

"You are not the only one suffering from unrequited love, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I won't give up my angel, but that there is someone who is feeling the same for you, as you feel for Patamon and judging by your reaction you are as oblivious to it as Patamon was. I understand, that you might not want to hear it, but perhaps it's finally time to move on."

"He knew." Gatomon offered, looking suffering.

"You told him?"

She nodded. "He answered me that he had known all along, but also that he couldn't return my feelings as he was already in love with someone else."

Takeru blushed. He knew now, that his partner had been in love with him long before they started their relationship, but to hear it now out of Gatomon's mouth made some disturbingly happy things to his stomach despite the whole mess they were currently in.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Even if I don't like it, you are right. It _is _time for me to finally move on. Just… don't hurt him. Ever."

She didn't need to form an actual threat as Takeru already understood she would let loose all hell on him if he did. So he nodded seriously:

"I promise."

…

As he reached the camp Angemon instantly hurried across the place to him, hundreds of questions in his eyes. He enfolded the slightly smaller man in his arms, even closing his wings around them in a soft cocoon.

"Don't worry, my angel. Everything will be fine."

"What did she say?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" He whispered and Angemon tensed "I love you. Never doubt that!" He continued, and Angemon nodded reassured for once.

"I love you too."

"So how have things been going here at the cave?"

"Koushiro and Tentomon made true on their word. They kind of played Swiss and acted as neutral territory. Yamato didn't like it, but he didn't start a fight. Obviously…" Angemon looked sad and didn't finish the sentence.

"What is it?"

"Obviously he thinks I'm not even worth the effort of a fight anymore."

Takeru rolled his eyes: "His words?" He prepared to fight his brother for it, but Angemon shook his head: "My assessment of the situation, Takeru."

Takeru rolled his eyes again: "Sometimes you're both hopeless, you know?" But he smiled to take the sting from the words. His angel really needed to work on his self esteem. Takeru finally freed himself from the hug, after having soaked in his lover's warmth for a while, and walked over to the fire, closely followed by Angemon, who seemed to be glued to his side.

"Dinner's ready?"

"Yes, and it smells really good too." Koushiro answered, while he stirred the soup. "We even got you the fruits." He smiled kindly at him and Takeru wholeheartedly answered the smile. Gods, how had he missed being with his friends.

Yamato, who had sat quietly by the fire grumbling to himself jumped up at his sight and asked:

"Are you back together with Kari? Where is she?"

"She'll be back in a while and no, we're not back together. And we won't ever be, so please get that through your thick head! I'm with Angemon now and we love each other!"

"That's not love! That's sick and unnatural and you should stop that! I don't understand how your partner can do that to you. As if a Digimon could love anybody…"

"Yamato…" It was Gabumon who was most scandalized by that. Yamato's digital partner had been quiet all evening despite his usual chatty persona. "How can you say such a mean and stupid thing?"

Takero released a breath he didn't knew he'd been holding. Although it pained him to see his brother and his usually very loyal partner fight, he was very thankful, that Angemon wouldn't be forced in a real Digimon fight over this. Although Takeru knew that his angel could win such a fight, even against the very powerful Gabumon and his Digitations, he'd never do any harm to his friends. Angemon was just too kind for that, often too nice for his own good.

"See, now you betray me too!" Yamato howled, his face a grimace of hate and anger: "You know what? I'm sick of all of you. I can't stand you anymore. I'll leave and I don't want to see you ever again!"

"But Yamato…" Gabumon was near tears, but even he was too hurt to follow him. He'd always be loyal to his partner, even though half of the time he thought different about matters. But this time, Yamato had gone too far even for him.

Angemon suddenly left Takeru's side and went over to put a reassuring hand on Gabumon's shoulder showing compassion: "I'm sorry my friend, that we…"

He got interrupted by Gabumon who found him a small smile, although it didn't reach his eyes, as he was still crying softly:

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Angemon. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? And I'm not mad at you, only at Yamato. I would have fought you for him, even if I don't think you're doing anything wrong. But he never sees that. I'm tired of it, and I don't want to do this any more. He wants me to get lost, well then I'll let him have his will."

"He will come around, Gabumon. He won't leave you. You are his best friend. Even he has to see that." Kari said who had just arrived back at the cave, closely followed by Gatomon, who hurried over to the other Digimon and pulled him into a hug. Tentomon also went over to them to stand by the side of his friends.

"He always makes of fool of himself first just to realize how stupid he'd been acting." The electro-beetle pointed out, joining in the group hug.

"Stay with us ´for a while, Gabumon!" Koushiro now said "And if he hasn't come back tomorrow, we'll help you to find him, as soon as you're ready to face him again. Don't worry. We'll all be there for you."

Although everyone's focus was now on poor Gabumon, Takeru felt something warm rise inside his chest, which he hadn't felt in a long time. Although the behaviour of his brother ripped his heart to pieces, he had nearly forgotten old times. The way it felt, being one of the Digidestinated, and although all of them often went their own ways they were strongest when together.

Although he loved Angemon and although he would have been happy to live here alone with his angel till the end of days, he now realized how much he'd really missed his friends: not only Kari or his brother but all of them as a team. The team they'd formed by saving both of their worlds. He'd missed being a part of that group, especially, as his own family had decided to go separate ways when he was very young.

Suddenly Takeru felt courage rise inside because all of them were right: while his brother could be a stubborn idiot, Yamato did love him and he did love his digital partner. He was the Digidestinated of Friendship after all, he _would _get over it. He just needed time and the occasional necessary fight, but Takeru now felt up to it. When his eyes met those of Angemon, his partner shared the smile as Takeru realized, that he must have been thinking exactly the same thing.

…

After their evening meal, they decided to go to sleep, because it was already really late. Gatomon slept curled over Hikari's belly, snoring slightly, while Gabumon slept near them both, occasionally disturbed by nightmares. Tentomon soaked up the heat of the fire, while only Koushiro was still awake, tipping away furiously on his computer.

Takeru and Angemon lay a few feet away from the fire, with Angemon holding the slightly smaller blonde man tight in his arms, his six wings curled protectively around them both. He snored slightly too, a sight which never failed to make Takeru giggle. Angemon was usually such a graceful being that seeing him snore always made Takeru fall in love with him all over again.

That didn't change the fact though, that he couldn't sleep and he knew that they had at least one visitor, who was still awake, so he just couldn't stay in bed at such an opportunity. He longed to hear what was happening outside of their little world, and Koushiro was the right contact for that. He waited for the right moment and finally entangled himself from Angemon's possessive grip with practised ease.

Angemon growled a little at that, but then rolled over on his belly and continued sleeping peacefully. Mission accomplished Takeru grinned and made his way over to Koushiro, who greeted him with a broad grin: "Looks like he grows extra arms to hold you close!" he teased and Takeru blushed.

"I kind of like it, usually."

"But not today? Why? No one did mind."

"Because I couldn't go to sleep yet and I thought, as you're still awake… but if you are working… I'll understand if you don't want to talk…"

Koushiro laughed: "Relax, Takeru. You're more important than my work and we'd been here earlier, if we had known where you were hiding. Jou wanted to come too, but he isn't home at the moment."

Takeru nodded in understanding. Jou was the best Digimon doctor of both worlds and he was often on the road to learn more.

"So you two are still an item?"

Koushiro grinned: "Of course. He's driving me nuts like always whenever he's home."

"Tells me the man who's obsessed with his computer! I'm pretty sure he's the one driven mad in your relationship." Takeru teased.

"What else do you want to know?"

"I don't know… just what's everybody doing? I really miss all of them."

"Taichi signed a new contract: he's playing for FC Barcelona now. Sora isn't very happy about moving again, but she's holding up well as she still can work on her new collection there. Ken made finally a move on Daisuke, but it didn't work out yet. Daisuke's being difficult – like usual. But I think he'll give in in the end. Oh and Mimi came back to Japan a few months ago. That's about it. Not all that many news since your sudden disappearance."

"Sorry about that." Takeru offered but Koushiro shook his head.

"Don't be. Just don't do it again, will you? We all really missed you very much."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Sooo…" a smile bloomed on Koushiro's face: "Angemon and you, huh? You've caught yourself a sexy angel over there."

"I know." Takeru grinned, then mockingly threatened although he wasn't really concerned: "And he's mine, so hands off!"

Koushiro chuckled: "Spill! What happened?"

Takeru blushed a little, but he was actually dying to finally tell the story to someone. While being married to Kari, Koushiro had become one of his closest friends as Yamato was often on the road with his band. So if anyone deserved to hear the whole story, it was Koushiro after all.

"It all started after the divorce. I think in some ways I've always been in love with him, but I didn't realize it until them."

"What was the cause of finally getting to terms with it?"

"Seriously?" Embarrassment was written all over Takeru's face and Koushiro was intrigued.

"Of course."

"It's stupid. I felt like a horny teenager. I kept having wet dreams about my angel."

Koushiro snickered: "Okay, that _is_ embarrassing at your age." He scolded softly.

Takeru shrugged: "I even tried one night stands as I thought I was just you know… horny… but I couldn't go through with them. Talk about embarrassment."

"You poor thing." Koushiro offered, sounding more amused than serious. Takeru couldn't blame him: in retrospect it was very funny.

"Well, they grew so intense I finally realized that I really must have fallen for my partner. After one particularly exciting dream I decided to tell Patamon about my feelings. I wanted to tell him, that I was in love with him and that I wanted to be with him. I had already accepted, that there was no chance for a physical relationship between us with him living in that form and I didn't expect him to return my feelings anyway. I just wanted to get the problem out in the open and be done with it so I could move on one day."

"What happened?"

"Patamon did." Takeru chuckled: "Imagine my surprise when I finally travelled to the digital world to tell him about my feelings and was suddenly faced with a very confused and sexy looking Angemon."

"I still don't understand how he manages to hold this form all the time. It shouldn't be stable but he's not even putting effort to it, is he? He's holding his Champion Level now just like Gatomon all the time."

"Actually, we really don't know what happened, but the morning I decided to tell him about my feelings he went to bed as Patamon and woke up as Angemon."

"I would have guessed the digital world was in danger."

"Well, that's exactly what we thought. We looked for the reason of the change for over three weeks, before we finally found out, what we think might be the cause."

"What's your theory then?"

"I think the digital world just manifested a very strong wish that night. When I finally breached the subject of why I had visited him that morning he just groaned and hid his face. He looks cute when he's blushing…"

Takeru trailed of in a dreamy voice but got pulled back to the conversation quickly by Koushiro who rolled his eyes snorting:

"I can imagine. Now do tell."

"He confessed, that he was also having sexual dreams about me and that he always had them about me in this form, because he thought it would be the best form to seduce me. That particular night we must have had them at the same time and we think, the digital world picked up on it. I know it sounds stupid, but…"

"No, not at all. I think it's quite similar to the DNA digitations. The same thoughts of the Digidestinated and the wish to grow stronger helped their Digimon even to digitise together to accomplish their goal. Why shouldn't it work out that way with you too?"

"So this wasn't a stupid theory?" Takeru asked flabbergasted.

"No, not at all." Koushiro smiled kindly back.

"So you finally got it on after that confession?" Koushiro waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Takeru blushed even a deeper red.

"You could say that." He finally managed, then suddenly grinned conspiratorially "I walked funny for weeks."

Koushiro burst out laughing. "Bet you did! He is quite sexy."

Takeru laughed along but soon grew serious again: "Yeah, he's sexy but also caring, kind and very good to me. But most of all he loves me unconditionally and I love him back just as much. I really do."

Koushiro stroked through Takeru's bangs, something he hadn't done in years.

"Don't worry so much, Takeru. You should have just told us. Everybody who looks at you both just has to see how much you're in love with each other. Kari sure does and even your brother sees it, which makes me wonder even more, why he acts so stupid. What happened between the two of you? Your brother wasn't exactly forthcoming with information."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me." Takeru answered grimly. "Angemon has always protected me, has always been there for me. I don't know how he could believe so strongly that Angemon would force me to anything…"

"Force you?" Koushiro lifted both eyebrows in question. "How would he get this idea?"

"He caught us." Takeru looked away, suddenly embarrassed again, but kept explaining: "We'd been so cautious all the time and Yamato really wasn't supposed to be at home that day. We usually waited for more than heated kisses or quick handjobs until we were back in the digital world, where we couldn't be discovered quite so easily."

"But that day you didn't?"

Takeru shrugged: "I just came back from my latest world tour with my new book and I hadn't seen my angel for two whole weeks. He'd been busy with helping Elekmon out with a bunch of new Tokomonbabies."

"And you met each other in the flat you shared with your brother?"

"Yes. Angemon had tried to wait up for my return, but had fallen asleep on my bed half an hour before I reached home. He was so beautiful that I couldn't resist. It was summer and he wasn't wearing much in the first place, so I decided to go with the flow and break for once my own rules. He didn't even wake fully until I had him fully undressed."

"Angemon didn't stop you, I guess?" Koushiro leered, obviously turned on by the images his head provided him with, which made Takeru chuckle: "Actually he did try to be reasonably. But I didn't let him have any chance at doing so with me having the advantage of him already being undressed."

"That's how Yamato found you?"

"No, actually it was worse. It didn't take long for me to also lose my clothes and…"

Takeru lost himself in the memory. Everything had happened so quickly: soon they ware naked, sweating, kissing, nibbling and grinding, devouring each other, rolling around, and only after Angemon had buried himself deep inside his lover, pinning his arms above his head, to give him extra pleasure, they slowed down a bit, enjoying every second of their coupling, moaning freely and whispering endless words of love.

"And…" Koushiro gently prodded as Takeru suddenly had been lost to his own memories.

"Well, one could say that things might have been a little rougher than usual. We didn't hurt each other or anything, but…"

Koushiro gulped: "Yeah, I get the picture. Actually…" he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably "that may have been too much information."

Takeru grinned when he pointed out: "You did ask…"

"So did I." Koushiro confirmed and wiped some sweat from his head.

"Miss Jou much?"

Koushiro nodded ruefully. "Yeah. But perhaps I'll use this opportunity and surprise him with a visit sometime this week as long as I'm already here."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah… so, that's how Yamato found you two?" As Takeru nodded, his face pulled to a grimace at the hurtful memory, Koushiro added: "What happened?"

"Yamato totally freaked. He didn't hear us out. He just flew at Angemon and started cursing and hitting him. We left as quickly as we could. Not even bothering with clothes on our way out. The next day we started our new life here."

"You never talked to him again since then?"

Takeru shook his head: "I couldn't face him. I couldn't forget the hate in his eyes as he started hitting my angel.

"I still don't get why he would think that Angemon would do something bad to you."

"I don't think you'll like the answer, Koushiro." Takeru finally admitted.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because he used to make fun of you because of it."

"Of me?" Koushiro asked surprised "What do I have to do with all this?"

"I don't know why, but he's absolutely sure, that anyone who bottoms either doesn't do that on his own free will or is, in his eyes, some kind of a girl. You remember that one week we had that vacation together on the seaside? We got drunk and some of us had the courage to ask you about sex between two men. You answered every question we dared to ask, even the ones about being a bottom. I always found great how cool you were with all these things, but Yamato always used to make fun of you ever since, when you weren't around to hear it."

"He never said anything to me about that…"

"No, he probably thinks such a discussion would be beneath him, just as bottoming would be – real men don't bottom." Takeru mimicked his brother's stupid prejudices.

"God, that's an incredulously stupid thing to believe."

"Well, yes, I think so too. But it's his loss, when he doesn't want to know his prostate better…"

The two men laughed so loudly at that, that they woke up everyone else. They sat with them, asking, why they laughed so hard, but neither of them could answer without laughing even harder, both being in tears by then. Takeru finally mumbled something about Yamato in drag, to spare Angemon any embarrassment about Koushiro knowing of their sexual activities. That made everyone else laugh too even if for a completely different reason.

As soon as they sobered up again, all came to the conclusion that they'd team up again to talk some sense into Yamato as soon as they found him.

Takeru hadn't been that happy in what felt like years.

…

They started their search very early that morning and it was really fun to travel with their friends again. Both Takeru and Angemon chatted a lot with their friends and just enjoyed being part of a team again. At lunch they finally separated to look for some food to prepare.

…

Gabumon went with Kari and Gatomon and was very pleased, when Kari let them alone for once. He was still sad about his fight with Yamato and wasn't so sure they'd actually be able to fix things this time, but for the first time he felt like having a chance with Gatomon.

He'd always been in love with her, while she had always been in love with Patamon. But she had been changing since Takeru and Angemon disappeared a year ago and she seemed finally ready to move on. He'd felt her watching him when she thought he wasn't looking, a speculative glint in her eyes. He still didn't want to be a rebound though, although he couldn't do much against his hope.

Right now he was collecting fruit with Gatomon and he was the one staring at her, not really knowing how to start this talk. It was obvious, that Gatomon must have asked Kari to leave them. With that it was technically her turn to start this conversation, right?

"So, Gabumon…" Gatomon suddenly started with her back still to Gabumon.

Gabumon broke a light sweat and stuttered: "Y… Yes?"

"There was something Takeru said…" Gatomon started before trailing off.

Gabumon was confused: what had Takeru to do with this?

"What did he say?"

Gatomon finally turned and played nervously with the holy ring at her tail, while not meeting the other digimon's eye, the cutest blush ever adorning her cheeks.

"Tell me?" Gabumon softly prodded, his heart thudding wildly against his ribcase.

"He made me aware that… well… maybe…" she blushed a deeper shade, absolutely out of character for her. Gabumon couldn't believe how nervous the usually so strong digimon was. He knew this was his chance, so he finally had the nerve to ask:

"Would you like to go out with me?"

Finally they locked gazes and he could see how astonished she was about the question.

"Go out with you?" she echoed, as if not comprehending.

"Yes." Gabumon answered patiently, suddenly all nervousness forgotten. It was now or never and he'd been friends to Agumon and Taichi long enough to know about courage.

"Like in a date?" Gatomon looked still incredulous.

"Like in a date." Gabumon confirmed and cautiously made some steps in her direction.

She didn't retreat and he felt safe enough to lift his right paw to place it on Gatomons cheek.

"But not as a rebound." He added, dreading the answer to this.

That last sentence seemed to wake Gatomon from her stupor and a slight but very shy smile appeared on her face.

"I'd really like to go out with someone who actually wants me. The rest will probably need time."

Gabumon nodded, accepting the answer with a small smile of his own.

"I can live with that." He admitted and leaned in for a first, soft kiss.

…

"So, you and Takeru, huh?" Tentomon asked his blonde companion, making the angel blush.

"Yes." Angemon confirmed, wondering where this conversation would lead them both. He had the sudden urge to flee, but stood his ground, steadily flying beside the bug, doing their survey of the landscape in search for Yamato's track.

"I have to say I was a little bit surprised." Tentomon started, obviously choosing his words with care.

"You were?"

"Yes. I thought you two were dating for years."

This time, Angemon did falter in his movements and spiralled down for a few seconds in direction of the ground before he could get his control back.

"You did?"Angemon asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Tentomon grinned. "I know you all think I can be a little bit on the slow side from time to time and sometimes a little bit old-fashioned too, but I'm not blind. You've been staring at each other for years ever since you came back from sacrificing your life for Takeru."

"And you're okay with it?"

Tentomon looked annoyed and lifted an eyebrow: "Shouldn't I?"

Angemon didn't answer that question, just settled for "Thank you." instead.

"Not for this, old friend. I just would have hoped for you to come to us."

"But Yamato, perhaps he's right…"

Tentomon flew right in front of his face, looking furious now:

"Don't ever doubt your love, Angemon. It's pure, everybody can see that! Don't throw it away, just because you're insecure!"

The vehemence with which he spoke surprised Angemon.

"Look. I heard the comments Yamato made about Koushiro and Jou. I never told them about it, but I always thought that he must live a very sad life if he couldn't recognize love when he saw it."

They were quiet for a while, until Angemon spoke softly "What about you? Are you in love?"

Tentomon's shoulders sagged a little as he looked away. "No." he finally murmured "I'm still looking for the right one. I thought once I found it, but it didn't work out."

"You will find the love of your live. I'm sure, my friend."

Tentomon faked a smile, "Thank you, Angemon. Now lets find Yamato and finally make him see how stupid he's acting."

…

"You should start writing again, Takeru. You are a great author."

Takeru was quiet for a few minutes before he answered: "I don't need to write here. The digital world provides us with everything we need."

"But it doesn't make you as happy as writing." Koushiro pointed out reasonably.

Takeru was dumbstruck: "What?"

Koushiro rolled his eyes: "Don't play stupid with me, Takeru. I know how much you love writing. Why should you stop doing it just because you want to stay here?"

"I didn't want to be found."

"But we found you. So what's the problem?"

"I don't want to hide my feelings anymore, Koushiro. Who would buy a book from a man who dates his digital partner?"

"Yamato really did great work here." Koushiro sighed. "Perhaps more people than you think, Takeru. I think it is time, that people start to think about this possibility. If there are digimon and their partners in love with each other, we should start as fast as we can to make people understand."

"And you think writing stories about it will help people understand?"

Koushiro nodded at that. "Exactly. And I think if people start to tell about their feelings, there will be others who will have the strength to do the same. I don't think that you two are the only ones. I will do everything I can to help you getting through this, Takeru."

Takeru felt warm and thankful for that and hugged his friend tightly.

…

Their confrontation with Yamato was anything but pretty. Takerus fight for Yamato wasn't over yet, but in the end they lost the first round. On the other hand they gained their friendship though. After a week they stopped following Yamato and decided to give it another try when Yamato had had some time for himself. They all needed to get back to work and decided to meat again in a month for a second try.

Takeru can't say that he was very happy about that, but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it. He warmly saw to their friends departure and made preparations for their next try. When everybody had finally left Angemon came over to him and pulled him in a strong hug.

"What now?" He whispered finally in Takeru's ears.

"Now I'll have a good bath in the river and a healthy breakfast and then we'll talk about all this as much as you want, okay?"

"Okay." Angemon nodded "But can't we first…" Angemon flushed under his helmet, and only because Takeru was used to this sight he actually saw it. "We haven't… you know… since all this started."

"See, now we're making a process here…" and he smirked tenderly stroking his Angels face, before freeing him of his helmet. "That's another thing I wanted to say: You _are_ allowed to ask for sex. It wasn't your fault that we got caught by my brother. It's really tiring always to be the one to initiate things. Besides… it's a real good feeling, when you are so hot for me, that you can't hold back anymore and just have to seduce me."

"I…" Angemon swallowed, but seemed determined to follow Takerus instructions. "I'd like to make love to you. I was on edge all week, fearing I could loose you to your brother every second."

…

This time, Takeru was on top, which was unusual for them. Angemons wings made it difficult for him to lay on his back, so they could look each other in the eyes. They had switched positions before, but they preferred the eye-contact, so they usually made love in the same position. Angemon had insisted on Takeru being the one to top, which made him wonder if he had heard parts of the conversation Takeru'd had with Koushiro the day before. Takeru hadn't wanted to tell Angemon about Yamato's stupid behaviour before, because he had feared, it would make him only more insecure about everything.

Angemon had been so hot for him, that they hadn't even lost all their clothing, before he positioned himself on hands and knees, urging Takeru on to take him. So Takeru decided to leave this discussion for another time too and started to prepare his beautiful angel. Angemon was moaning and not nearly ready because he wasn't as used to it as Takeru, so his human lover had to calm him down a little, all the while preparing him as quickly as he could. Finally he dared to bury himself inside his angel, while Angemon cried out in between hurt and lust.

"Please, don't stop. Please…"

Obviously Angemon wanted to feel the pain this time, so Takeru didn't pull out. Instead he gave his angel some time to adjust, before he started to thrust slowly, letting him have his will. He'd asked him to talk more freely about his wishes, so now he had to accept them too.

At first Angemon took deep, shivering breaths, which showed the pain he was in, but then he suddenly relaxed. He started to meet his human lover thrust for thrust, moaning louder than Takeru had ever heard him before. That made Takeru loose control too, and he started to fist the erection of his lover just before his own climax took him. They both came explosively, forgetting every problem they've faced these last days and just passed out in deep bliss for a couple of minutes.

…

As Takeru woke he became aware, that he'd drooled on his lovers shoulder, after he'd crashed right down on him. As he hurriedly tried to stand up he felt their bodies disconnect at least, leaving him unpleasantly alone. Angemon's mumbled and nearly incoherent "Pwease sday…" didn't make it any better. Then his beautiful angel suddenly turned and pulled Takeru in a passionate kiss, before grinning broadly and mumbling "That was really, really great! Let's do that again as soon as possible…"

Takeru had to laugh at that, but sobered up, when Angemon winced as he tried to sit up.

"Did I hurt you?" Takeru felt awful and responsible, but this time it was Angemon who chided him softly: "You didn't do anything I didn't want you to. You're always so sweet to me and affectionate and loving. But I was born to be a fighter, you know? I love it, when we make tender love, but sometimes I like it too, if you get a little rough with me. I am kind of a knight or a policeman to this world, and I won't break easily."

Takeru thought about that for a while, then he nodded with understanding.

"Alright, I can live with that. You'll promise to start being more demanding in our relationship and I try to respect your wishes as good as I can without being in doubt about them. Deal?"

"Deal."

They kissed for a while, rolling around and tickling each other, while laughing and generally having a fun morning in bed.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished, Germany 5****th**** July 2009 **

**worked over completely 28****th**** August 2010**


End file.
